


Make A Move

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Kissing Booth, M/M, cheerio!Blaine, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompted: a klaine alternate meeting fic where one of them is working at a kissing booth and the other one keeps coming back with money and asking for kisses “for charity” and they basically end up making out in front of everybody bc the kisses are so great okay love u bye </p><p>Only T because I can't keep from cursing like a damn sailor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make A Move

A tiny hand latching onto his arm and yanking him off his path nearly made Kurt faceplant into the disgusting floors of McKinley High.

“Kurt! You know it’s mandatory for everyone to sign up for a shift for our New Directions fundraiser!” Rachel chastised as she dragged him toward the cafeteria. “I don’t see why you’re being so stubborn about this.”

“Because this is a terrible idea, Rachel,” Kurt said angrily. “I realize most of the people in Glee are so desperately horny that they’ll kiss anything that pauses long enough, but did no one stop to consider that this could technically be called child prostitution?”

“No one’s getting forced into actually kissing anyone else,” Rachel said dismissively. “And Quinn checked, there’s no rules against setting up a kissing booth in the school by-laws! Apparently cakewalks are a no-go, though.”

“That makes no sense,” Kurt said, confused.

“Whatever, it’s irrelevant. Just be in charge of making change if you really don’t wanna kiss anyone, we need someone who’s actually decent at math doing that,” Rachel said as they burst through the doors to the bustling cafeteria. ”Have fun gotta go bye!”

“Wh - dammit,” Kurt said, watching Rachel practically disappear back into the halls. He considered making a break for it, but he accidentally made eye contact with Santana while he was scanning for exits, leaving him with no other choice but to join the festivities (a term he used _very_ loosely).

“‘Bout time you showed up,” Santana said. “Where’s your club spirit, Hummel?”

“Wherever you left your soul,” Kurt sniped, coming behind the table to stand next to her. “Is it just the two of us here today, or will someone else be making a spectacle of themselves with us?”

“Puck’s busy wandering around the caf looking for people who we might actually be okay locking lips with,” Santana told him.

“So, anyone?”

“I’m sorry, have you seen some of the mouthbreathers that go here? Not just anyone, Porcelain,” Santana said, giving Kurt a judgmental look. “Probably just the other football players and Cheerios - oh look, one of them’s on their way up here now.”

Kurt turned in the direction of Santana’s gaze and instantly thought _holy fucking shit._

A gorgeous Cheerio he didn’t recognize was walking toward them confidently, dollar bill in hand.

“Well hello there, newbie,” Santana said, almost purring. “Come to get the Santana Lopez Experience?”

“Not that you’re not attractive, Santana, but no,” the Cheerio said, shooting her a sunny yet apologetic smile that made Kurt’s pulse start behaving weirdly. “I’m gay.”

Kurt thought the floor dropped out from underneath him for one wild moment. _Someone else in this entire godforsaken county is gay? Is Puckerman trying to haze me?_

“Well then, you’re in luck - so is Ladyface here,” Santana said, gesturing toward Kurt, who promptly turned tomato red. “Time to take one for the team, Hummel.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, were you not planning on participating?” the Cheerio said, turning to face Kurt fully and allowing him to experience the full power of his bright hazel eyes.

“I’m not really into kissing strangers,” Kurt said, feeling awkward. A sudden stroke of boldness came upon him as the other boy was turning to go, though, making him call out, “But if you introduced yourself, I suppose we wouldn’t be strangers.”

“Really?” the Cheerio asked. At Kurt’s nod, he stuck out his hand and said, “My name’s Blaine.”

“Kurt,” Kurt replied. He felt a tingle run up the back of his neck as he shook Blaine’s hand.

“Alright, Anderson, time to pony up and pucker up,” Santana said, breaking the sense of contentedness that had fallen over Kurt. She reached out for Blaine’s dollar and shoved it into Rachel’s bedazzled pencil box before gesturing for them to go ahead, stepping away solicitously as she did.

“You’re sure you’re okay with this?” Blaine said softly, even as he leaned in. “I swear I won’t even ask for my dollar back if you say no.”

“I want this,” Kurt said, and he closed the gap between their mouths for his very first kiss.

The kiss was off-center and a little stilted with the table in between them, but Kurt couldn’t imagine a more perfect sensation. Blaine’s lips were warm and soft against his own, as were Blaine’s hands around his cheeks once Blaine moved to angle the kiss better, and Kurt just wanted _more._

Unfortunately, Santana wasn’t the kind of person who’d allow that to happen.

“Okay, that’s enough,” she said after what wasn’t nearly enough time, in Kurt’s opinion. “You wants to go again, you gots to pay again.”

Kurt couldn’t think straight enough to give Santana the glare she rightly deserved at that, but Blaine simply blinked, said, “Oh, that’s the case? Duly noted,” and walked back to his lunch table, seemingly satisfied.

If Kurt spent the rest of the period staring in Blaine’s direction and making incorrect change more often than not, well, he figured he had a decent excuse.

______________

The next day, Kurt told Rachel he was willing to work as cashier for the rest of the week, hoping beyond hope that Blaine might come back - his final remark had hinted that he’d had something up his sleeve, after all. Those hints were confirmed when Blaine came back the next day with a five dollar bill and a broad grin.

“I’d like to prepay for five sessions, if that’s alright with Kurt,” he said, giving the bill to Santana.

“Yeah, that would be - that would be fine,” Kurt said, surprised.

“Fantastic,” Blaine said, still smiling merrily and making Kurt’s heart skip a beat. “Then I’d like to go for round one.”

He leaned in and planted a more enthusiastic kiss than the day before on Kurt, holding him a little closer and a little tighter. Kurt stiffened in shock for a moment before melting under Blaine’s touch, nearly slumping onto the table like a relaxed cat when Blaine broke the kiss.

“I’ll see you in a little while,” Blaine said. He shot Kurt a wink before walking away.

“Jesus, who slipped uppers into his coffee this morning?” Santana said.

“I don’t know, but I think it’s going to kill me,” Kurt replied. He managed to eat a few bites of his packed lunch before Blaine returned for round two, this time going back to the gentler kiss of the day before. Round three came about ten minutes after that and lasted only a fraction of a second, just long enough for Blaine’s lips to brush against his and get him craving even more. Kurt thought he was going to go crazy waiting for the last two rounds, especially as the clock ticked closer and closer to the end of the period.

Blaine finally reappeared about five minutes before lunch was supposed to end, making Kurt’s shoulders relax almost imperceptibly - he didn’t think he could handle finding out Blaine was planning on waiting another day to come back for the last two kisses.

“It looks like we’re on a bit of a time crunch,” Blaine said. “I think we’re going to have to combine rounds four and five.”

“I’ve heard worse ideas,” Kurt said, a little breathy from excitement. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s shoulders, sure he’d need the support if they were about to kiss for longer than ever before.

He wasn’t wrong. By the time they broke apart again, Kurt wasn’t sure his knees would ever go back to holding him upright, and he was breathing like he’d just run a marathon in record time.

“I feel like you should’ve at least bought me dinner before that,” he quipped, dazed.

“Would you accept me buying you dinner afterwards? Say, tomorrow night?” Blaine asked, a shyly hopeful look on his face.

“You want - yes, yes, that sounds great,” Kurt said, his desire to accept Blaine’s proposal overcoming his shock mid-sentence. “You really want that?”

“The second I saw you standing here yesterday, I knew I wanted to ask you out,” Blaine admitted. “Normally I’d wait til _after_ a successful date to make out with you, but these were kind of unusual circumstances.”

“You can say that again,” Kurt said, once more struck by the absurdity of this fundraiser.

“And you promise you’re not just saying yes because you think you owe me or something?” Blaine asked, suddenly vulnerable.

“I promise that none of this has been done under duress,” Kurt said sincerely. “You may not realize this, Blaine, but you’re kind of attractive. Worse things have happened.”

“So you’re just in this for my hot body?” Blaine teased, eyes sparkling playfully.

“At least until I get to know you better,” Kurt said. “Talk to me after our date tomorrow.”

“I plan on it,” Blaine said with a smirk that left Kurt with no choice but to dart out from behind the table and kiss him one last time before the bell rang for class.

(The date went so well that Rachel ended up holding the kissing booth’s success over Kurt’s head for months. He wanted to be madder about it, but he couldn’t really bring himself to hate the thing that brought him his other half.)


End file.
